willemworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ender Dragon Fight
The Ender Dragon Fight was a battle in which Fosty and BuddyJezz travelled to The End dimension and defeated the original Ender Dragon in early stages of Overpowered. Preparation Indirect Preparation Indirect preparation began far earlier than direct preparation. At unknown points between the world’s creation in Settling In and The Great Depression, two ender pearls were found: one by Fosty and the other by Bronzy. This helped out a lot on the world to have ender chests, even before Silk Touch pickaxes went mainstream, as it allowed players to properly store items secretly. Also, during First Golden Age or Settling In, Fosty and BuddyJezz went to blaze spawners on Nether Fortresses all around the world’s Nether dimension. However, thiz wasn’t done primarily for the blaze rods, moreso the experience. Direct Preparation Real preparation for the Enderdragon fight only begun about halfway through Exploration Age. Bronzy and Fosty built the New Villager House and created the first batch of villagers in the new house, including one cleric villager. Fosty then did lots of trading with the other villagers to get around two-thirds of a stack of emeralds, and, over about three Minecraft days, brought the cleric up to the maximum level, allowing him to sell ender pearls to Fosty, who then combined these with previously obtained blaze powder to locate, and power an end portal. The Fight Summary According to Fosty “So BuddyJezz and I got out of bed on the tenth and decided, ‘Hey, let’s do this today.’ So we jumped onto the Xbox and boated and ran the entire way to the stronghold: 6,000 blocks from our base. So we jumped in the portal and there we were, finally in The End. Our spawn platform was a little bit away from the main end island so we bridged up. Then we were finally there. God, that was scary. Then we got out our supplies. We already had a plan: BuddyJezz would climb up the towers, and I would just bow some towers down, and then she’d melee the dragon, and so would I. We wasted no time and quickly BuddyJezz was up in the air, getting the iron bar pillars. Sadly though, she died, but luckily we had slept in the stronghold, so a few minutes later she was back. Shooting down the pillars were relatively easy for the most part, but then after a while there were a few we just couldn’t seem to hit. I pillared up and got one myself, and almost died, haha. I also collected loads of dragon’s breath in glass bottles which I had brought along. After a while of trying, there was still one crystal remaining which we couldn’t get. I had fallen off trying to do it multiple times yet somehow survived. I also wasted over half a stack of arrows trying to bow it down. That was when I realised we could probably kill the dragon without bothering with that last crystal. So BuddyJezz and I kept shooting and critical hitting the dragon when he came down to the end fountain. Soon enough, he was gone, and the dragon egg was there. Afterwards, we just travelled over to the end city. And that’s a wrap.” — Fosty, November 7, 2019 Trivia There were a total of three deaths during the fight, all of which were by BuddyJezz. The dragon was defeated under twenty minutes after Bronzy defeated the dragon on her own solo survival world. Category:Boss Fights Category:Events Category:Events Involving Fosty Category:Events Involving BuddyJezz Category:The End Category:End-Related Events Category:Overpowered Category:2019 Events Category:All Pages